The proposed predoctoral and postdoctoral training program provides research training for nurses pursuing research careers focused on vulnerable populations with multiple morbidities. The coexistence of multiple conditions is more common in vulnerable populations and it confers a compounding burden on overall health status, functional ability, and quality of life. Scientists need to be equipped with the knowledge and skills required to tackle the study of the complex phenomena associated with research with persons with multiple morbidities. The translation of conceptual models and methods from several fields of study is needed as well as the integration of multiple interdisciplinary perspectives, methodologies, and levels of analyses. The use of new qualitative and quantitative procedures is needed to analyze mechanisms and interactions of multiple morbidities and treatment effects, the clustering of morbidities, and the influence of known confounders. A cadre of expertly trained researchers, who can conduct research among and within vulnerable populations with multiple morbidities, is crucial to closing the racial and ethnic disparities health gap. To enhance the cultural diversity of the research workforce, we are collaborating with Florida Agricultural and Mechanical (A&M) School of Nursing, a historically black university in Tallahassee. We will recruit minority trainees from Florida A&M into our fast-track BSN to PhD program, our traditional and summer PhD programs, and for postdoctoral training. This collaboration also will involve faculty exchanges and video conferencing between the universities for educational and research activities. Building on the Bolton School's strengths in doctoral education and research, this NRSA will support 12 predoctoral fellows and 6 postdoctoral students over 5 years. The program consists of: coursework, training seminars, supervised research practicum and independent research. Faculty includes nationally and internationally known seasoned investigators and several promising newer investigators in nursing, medicine, epidemiology, physiology, sociology and psychology. Their individual and collective research gives ample opportunity for collaborative and independent investigation by the pre and post doctoral fellows.